Riverfur
Appearance Riverfur is a dark tabby with wide paws and dark water-blue eyes. He is a stocky, sturdy tom with broad shoulders and whiskers that are on the shorter side. Personality He is a very laid back and thoughtful cat. He prefers words to claws, but is incredibly powerful and skilled at water fighting. He is one of the few cats who can catch a Great Whisker Fish (cat fish) and is proud to be able to. He is very compassionate to those he cares about, even going as far as to help his littermate find a mate, and disregarding his own feelings in order to do so. Incredibly loyal and a noble-looking warrior. Appearance in Books The Cursed Blood In Chapter Six he is announced by Driftstar as a new apprentice alongside his littermates with his mentor being Icepatch. Riverpaw is beside his brother when Maplepaw threatens Toadpaw, but doesn't act as her brother then has an asthma attack, which ends the Gathering. Riverfur is named a warrior in The Cursed Blood: The Wild Flames but is only listed in the allegiances. He participated in the battle on GustClan's camp, but is not particularly named. Riverfur does not appear in The Cursed Blood: The Shadow Fold but is listed in the allegiances. The Coming In Chapter One, Riverfur is seen hunting with Toadtail, Firstorm, and Leafnose. He is eyed by Firstorm as she talks with her sister, but doesn't seem to notice as he's intent on hunting fish. When Toadtail falls into the stream, Riverfur purrs in amusement at his brother's clumsiness and tells him to try catching it with his paw instead of diving into the water like Firstorm. Their eyes meet, and she reacts by fluffing out her fur and then licking it back down. When Leafnose outs that Firstorm has a crush on a tom other than Toadtail, Riverfur hesitantly follows after his brother into the reeds, leaving the two females there to talk. Riverfur is then encountered by Leafnose, who coyly asks him to check up on her sister, and he finds her staring into the water. As he approaches, she accidentally bumps into him and yowls in shock, plunging into the stream and thrashing about. He grips her by the scruff and pulls her out, teasing her that if any other cat saw her act like that they'd think she was a dry-paw. She snaps at him, storming off a ways, and he sincerely apologizes, not meaning to ruffle her fur. He explains why he came back, and licks his paw to clean his face. He asks if what Leafnose said was true about Firstorm having a crush on a different tom than his brother, and uses his tail-tip to cover her mouth when she tries to admit who it is. He claims that he doesn't want to know, but urges her instead to fall for Toadtail, and explains that he is indeed a good tom. When Firstorm denies his request, he moves back, looking defeated before they head back to camp. During the argument between Driftstar and Milkheart, Riverfur is seen by Firstorm to have one of his ears swiveled back in their direction as to listen to her conversation with Leafnose and Slickpelt. When he hears her stumble to agree with her sister, he is seen to be twitching his whiskers in amusement. In Chapter Two, Riverfur is named Shellpaw's mentor by Driftstar. She is intimidated by him, crouching back and flattening her ears as he towers over her, but they touch noses. Upon naming their new apprentices, Riverfur and the other mentors shove their apprentices back into the stream that they just emerged as a show of last playfulness. When Foampaw sputters and tries to run to Firstorm to cry, Riverfur blocks her way with a tail. He tells her that she can no longer go to Firstorm for comfort, but must first refer to her mentor. When Birdwing is talking with Firstorm, Riverfur is noted to be staring at her alongside his brother. They follow her outside of camp, stopping to talk when she finally turns on them. When she demands to know what else they want, Riverfur nudges his brother to prompt him to speak up, but when he stumbles Riverfur speaks in Toadtail's place. He says that he noticed that Firstorm stares into the water a lot recently, and that she lied to Birdwing about no longer having nightmares. Firstorm picks up on Toadtail looking confused at his brother's words, and baits Riverfur further by asking how he knew she was lying. Riverfur answers by saying it was her swiveling her ears, and asks Firstorm asks Toadtail the truth. He balks, retreating, and Riverfur sighs in defeat at his brother before the tom disappears into the reed bed to escape. He claims he was trying to help Toadtail win Firstorm over, she demands to know how Riverfur knows the tell about lying she has. River gets close and says that he tries to know everything about all his Clanmates, but gets stumped when Firstorm asks him a specific question about the name Leafnose wanted to give to her son, and responds with "Weedkit" which is incorrect. When she teases him about knowing his Clanmates, he becomes distant and shuts himself off from teasing and being affectionate with her, putting distance between them before excusing himself to go back to his apprentice. During Firstorm's entrancement of the large pike, Riverfur is staring at her. When she comes to and looks around to see who saw, she meets her eyes briefly with the dark tabby tom, who is described as being inquisitive but not sure if he should get involved or even want to know the answers to.